


Cancer

by Nara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Karkat Vantas and you are the only one left. You don't know how to deal with this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate timeline where Karkat was forced to kill Gamzee after Gamzee had already killed everyone else.

You are the last one left alive. You are the only living, breathing creature left on this gog-forsaken asteroid in the Veil.

You are Karkat Vantas.

You are the last surviving member of the species known as “troll” hailing from the planet Alternia.

Or you were.

Now you are a crab. But you do not look like your lusus, your crabdad (and you’re sorry, so sorry. You let him down too. You let everyone down. He’s dead. They’re all dead). You remain a mutant. Your shell is as bright red as your hideous candy colored blood.

You recall John once told you that in his universe, (the universe you created. The universe you fucked up), your symbol was something called an “astrological sign”. Yours represented Cancer, a crab.

Somehow you know that’s what you look like.

Cancer.

You crawl past the bodies of your friends, all lined up in a sort of morbid procession, all in one place. You must have dragged them there. There was no one else to do it. But you don’t know how you did it. You don’t remember doing it.

You hear Terezi’s cackle as you pass her body. Teal blood is clotted at her temple where Gamzee had bashed her head in with his club. He got to her before you could; before you could warn her, before you could save her, stop him. But she still cackles, if only in your head.

 _H33 H33! K4RKL3S, YOU T4ST3 SO R3D NOW! 1T’S D3LI1C1OUS!_

You feel her phantom tongue on your spine.

You pass Gamzee. You killed Gamzee. With your own claw. Sickle. Clawsickle. You don’t really remember. You only remember blood.

You pass the bodies of your friends who are in pieces. Heads detached from bodies, eyes bulging, tongues lolling. You reach Eridan, his the only body in three parts. Head severed by Gamzee, torso and legs separated by Kanaya’s chainsaw.

It’s too much.

You can’t deal with this anymore.

You’re beginning to lose your mind.  
You hear a horrible screeching sound and know it’s coming from you. All of your rage, your pain. It tries to escape. You try to express it, to let go. You fail (like you failed at everything else). You can only screech.

You see a cluckbeast.

You know that’s impossible. Alternia was destroyed. There are no more cluckbeasts. You know it can’t even be an Earth “chicken”. Earth is gone too – destroyed - you are alone in space. Or you should be. But you still see a cluckbeast.

It comes towards you. You haven’t moved away from the pieces of Eridan’s body.

You think you’ve definitely lost your mind.

You grab at the cluckbeast as it approaches you and it screeches and you screech and you are Karkat Vantas clutching an imaginary cluckbeast as you sit by Eridan’s body with his head in your lap and the corpses of your friends piled around you and you are not a crab and you are not Cancer or cancerous but you don’t know that and you are still Karkat Vantas for now.

And you are alone.

There is no cluckbeast.

Your friends are dead.

You screech and howl as you grasp at imaginary things you do not know are imaginary and clutch to you body parts of dead trolls you once knew.

You were Karkat Vantas.

But now you are nothing more than another lost troll.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a crackfic but ended up a sadfic of sorts. The crackfic prompt came when a friend and I were cloud watching one day and saw a cloud that looked like Eridan cut in half, a cloud that looked like a crab (which we called Karkat when we were watching it because we had just seen the Eridan cloud) and a cloud that looked like a chicken. Over the course of the next few minutes, these clouds all merged into one, creating the idea of a Pieces of Eridan x Karcrab x Chicken/Cluckbeast OT4.
> 
> It didn't work out that way when I tried to write it.
> 
> What I ended up with was a sadfic that contained some of the crackfic elements sort of, but not in the way they were prompted. I tried to crackfic and sadfic-ed instead. I do like the way it came out though.


End file.
